<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reason by MFGLHY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099484">Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY'>MFGLHY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Drabble, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:19:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He accidentally opened their room's door, he didn't expect them to be that close.<br/>is this the reason why they're awkward with each other?</p><p>(Or an excuse for a really short smut. inspired by NCT Awsaz.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, well, for no reason i started to write this and finish writing it.<br/>Please ignore my mistake in grammar, english is not my native language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He never thought that he would stumble upon them both.<br/>
It was quite shocking actually, after all, he thought them both would be quite awkward with each other, but he didn’t think that they would be awkward because of this.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah! A-ahn! Slow down!” Jaemin moaned as he writhed on the bed sheets.<br/>
He watched them as Johnny kissed Jaemin forcefully, the kiss was filthy their teeth clashing and drool running down Jaemin’s chin.<br/>
Jaemin moaned softly, when Johnny pulled out a few inches before pushing back in.<br/>
<br/>
The slow pace made Jaemin groaned as he could feel every piece of Johnny’s big cock pushing against his wall, keeping him feeling full.<br/>
<br/>
“It feels good r-right, Jaemin-ah?” ask Johnny as he thrusting himself into Jaemin agonizingly slow.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny pulled one of Jaemin’s legs all the way up<br/>
to his chest so he could fuck him deeper.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah--a- ye- yes! Yes, there!” shouted Jaemin at Johnny as he felt himself close.<br/>
Johnny kissed Jaemin’s neck, sucked on Jaemin’s ear, Jaemin groaned at the sensation.<br/>
<br/>
Then Jaemin came with white sputtering to his own body and Johnny's, while at the same Johnny come in Jaemin.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny slumped down again Jaemin, and pressed his lips against Jaemin's, this time the kids are more gentle and not fast-paced as previously.<br/>
<br/>
"You're good?" Johnny asked as they separate from the kiss, Jaemin smiled lazily at Johnny's question.<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm, yes, I'm good.."<br/>
<br/>
Johnny smiled, feeling satisfied that Jaemin are feeling good. Then he stood up, searching for some rags, but finally decided to lift Jaemin up to the bathroom for cleaning up.<br/>
<br/>
He still peeking on the outside, never interrupting their session, he can feel his interest piqued by them. But, he didn't dare to voice it out. It feels forbidden for him to do so. More so, when he saw them so intimate, he feel himself are intruding some special moment.<br/>
<br/>
He feel very guilty, not that he ever regret it, both of them are so hot, that he almost came in his pants as he saw them in action.<br/>
<br/>
Now that he knows their relationship, he decided to left the door. And continuing his own relationship, not that he doesn't want to join them. But, it feels not right to do so. So, he left, without looking back to their door.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you like it leave a kudos or a comment please!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/mfglhy">twt</a><br/><a href="https://mfghly.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>